Get what he deserves, and get what I deserve
by scarletraven007
Summary: "Naruto he is not good for you!" I yelled "But he says he loves me." Naruto insisted, "Love ones don't abuse one another." and I swear I am going to get him back  GiftFic for Destiny! tortiny93 deviantart YAOI GaaNaru, hint of SasuNaru Angst/Fluff OneShot


**AN- This is a Gift Fic for my friend! Happy Birthday Destiny! (Tortiny93) I know it's few days off but I had to do my homework yesterday…all day. And I know it's really random but I wrote this pretty much during anime on Saturday and I stayed up till 3. And then I only had 5 pages written and I finished today.**

**I know you like your depressing stuff and hate Sasuke…so I added some depressing mojo and Sasuke is getting what he deserves even though I wuv me some Sasuke -3-**

**Title-Get what he deserves, and get what I deserve.**

**Summery-"Naruto he is not good for you!" I yelled "But he says he loves me." Naruto insisted, "Love ones don't abuse one another." and I swear I am going to get him back**

**GiftFic for Destiny! (tortiny93 on deviantart) YAOI GaaNaru, hint of SasuNaru KyuShu Angst**

**Rating-M for language and violent themes as well at other stuff**

**Reveiw!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Gaara POV  
><strong>"Naruto it's not okay."

"Yes it is Gaara!" the blond yelled at me making me in fact glare at him. Now normally I would drop the conversation now seeing as how once Naruto starts to yell I know I pretty much lose. But not this time. This time will be the last time I'm going to fight against him on this because I _will_ make him understand that Sasuke is a jackass who should be thrown into prison!

You see, I've been friends with Naruto as long as I can remember. It started when he came and tried to play in the sandbox but I wouldn't let him so…he pushed me out causing my head to hit a very sharp rock. So my head started to bleed and I had to go to the hospital for stitches (How I got my tattoo to cover the scar)…but he said he was sorry and I said he was now going to be my new best friend. And so our friendship was born…weirdly created but still born in the least.

His brother, Kyubi, and my oldest brother (not the drunk dumbass Kankuro) Shukaku are also very close friends. I guess I should thank them for our friendship because they were the ones who brought their little brothers to the park on the same day… Anyway, this is where the real background story comes into play so listen up.

So our older brothers…well my oldest brother and his older brother weren't the best people for the law…really. So maybe Kankuro drank…a lot but that's not what I meant by the type of law they break. Our brothers weren't the violent types either. They just had fun doing _bad_ stuff together. In sometimes getting as high as a kite. But there real favorites were breaking into people's houses then leaving _without_ taking anything. I know stupid but they considered it a rush and really they didn't want to get involved with that stuff. Now here's the real kicker, they had graduated high school and wanted to celebrate. So you know what they did? They _purposely_ did something stupid to be thrown in prison for a good amount of 6 months. Now I'm not going to get into it because it was extremely idiotic so ill just let your little minds wonder on the possibilities on what they could of have done. But don't get me wrong, they love it. Like I said they did it on purpose because…well they said it would be a vacation! As in not having to cook for yourself or do your own laundry. Plus you meet new people and get prison tattoos. The whole nine yards. And I mean we have both contacted them a lot these last 4 months and now they only have 2 more. They even said that there sort of like the top dogs because there so lively and everyone likes them…plus somehow in the mist of everything they find a way to pull pranks and NO ONE beats them up…its actually really amazing.

But again that's not the point. So better keep on paying attention. Kyubi wasn't the smartest. Yes he was good at planning and thinking before hand but he forgot one main thing that he cared about. Naruto, my best friend. Seeing as how they don't have parent's naruto was being watched over by Kyubi. But seeing as how our idiot brothers decided to have vacation in a jail cell (that they surprisingly share…really I think they rigged the files) they didn't factor in how naruto wouldn't have anyone to care for him…even if he's 16 years old. And since Naruto doesn't have any other relatives (since his parents died when he was young) he would have been sent to a damn orphanage. Kyubi is one dumb fuck but I guess I could say the same for Shukaku because he hadn't thought it up either.

And so after the court date, and after the two little demons celebrated by performing a little dance, before they were sent to prison the realization on what would happen to Naruto popped into the orange haired males little head and he freaked out. Begging my dad to take Naruto in…really pathetic seeing as how my family was going to do that anyway. And him asking my dad really was a waste seeing as how he's never in our house anyway. It's just my sister, Temari, and Kankuro, my drunken dumbass brother, and me. Seeing as how my brother was going to be butt fucked in prison for a good 6 months…not that he would be complaining. Did I mention that our brothers are dating? I didn't…well then tough nuggets. They are and it's not really like Shukaku is always bottom. Kyubi sometimes can take it up the ass to. It's just fun to them really.

I know I haven't hit my point yet but I'm getting there. So in all things were resolved with Naruto now living with me…sharing my room…in separate beds. And I mean… he's my best friend, only friend until he became friends with other people, me still being his number one thankfully, I didn't get jealous, and so I became friends with his friends even if I still only declare naruto the one person I truly care about and trust entirely. There was one person though that I didn't trust, and I still don't trust now and really he's a complete bastard and I am going to kill him. Really.

Now my real point, Sasuke mother fucking _Uchiha_. My number one enemy and worst pain in the neck. I never liked it when he was friends with Naruto and I didn't like it when he was _more_ than friends with Naruto. They really have been dating for About 3 months and really he just gets on my nerves. You know why? Because I would treat Naruto way better and love him much more than bastard Uchiha can. Literally. And the reason? Because I love him. I'm not kidding around here. I have known him long enough to actually say that I love him and it isn't just a silly crush. But as long as Sasuke is here _abusing_ Naruto I can't have him because Naruto still loves him and it's just not fair. He wants me to be his best friend and comfort him when his boyfriends an ass but I want t be his lover and kiss him and make him happier than Sasuke ever did. Not to mention the fact that I saw Sasuke take Naruto's virginity…on the wrong bed. They were doing it on _my_ bed! They didn't even make it one bed over. I bet you anything it was Sasuke's idea!

And so I say now that I'm sick and tired of Sasuke treating Naruto like nothing! And he abuses him…that's against the law! But Naruto says Sasuke loves him and so he does anything he says and will let him do anything as long as the raven douche says those three words. As long as Sasuke says _"I love you"_ Naruto will smile and be happy. I could say I love you to him but…he feels loved by the wrong person. But then once Sasuke leaves or once when Naruto leaves Sasuke's he balls into my shoulder crying because Sasuke is a bastard…I want to kill him.

"Naruto…no matter how many times you say that it will _not_ be okay." I tried to convince him as he gave me that cute pout with his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. The only thing that downed on his cuteness was how his eyes shimmered with fresh new tears. I knew he was going to start to cry again and I just got him to stop to.

"Sasuke loves me…"

"Lovers don't hurt one another!"

"I fell down!"

"So they all say! Believe me Naruto when I say that I know when someone is getting abused. And I know you are because otherwise you wouldn't always cry to me when you leave his apartment. Or even when he leaves here." I glared at him causing him to shiver. I know I just scared him with a glance but I'm serious this time. I'm not backing down.

"Gaara…shut up."

"I'm not going to shut up!" I grabbed his arm and lifted his shirt sleeve as much up as I could. Nothing. So I decided I should do the same with his left arm seeing as how his arms are the places there are the most bruises. But then again he also gets some on his stomach and back. I have even seen some cut marks down his back and I know there not scratch marks as you get when having sex. How do I see these? I won't lie and say I haven't taken peek at the blond when he has come out of the shower. I've probably seen him as many times naked as Sasuke has. Maybe even more since I used to take baths with him. This one thing made me at least a bit happy.

But…Naruto kept pulling his arm away from me which in all truth doesn't make any sense. Why would he do that?

"Naruto give me your arm." I threatened.

"No! Just leave me alone!" he struggled to get out of my grip but I wasn't going to take that as an answer. And so I pulled him, a bit roughly to cause him to squeak in pain, to make him land on my lap as I forcefully made sure Naruto couldn't move his arm as I rolled up his sleeve. If I wasn't angry then…I was now.

I thought I was here to help him not suffer. I thought I was here to make sure whatever shit Sasuke put Naruto through it would be put on me so he would be okay. But I guess…I'm not good enough seeing as how he's even in more pain. Pain I tried to help him get passed but failed.

"N-Naru…"

"Gaara…let me go."

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He had not exactly cut himself. He more as carved in the Uchiha crest into his skin. Or so I thought.

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me."

"I didn't do it okay?" he snapped and ripped his arm out of my grip.

"What do you mean you didn't do it?"

"He helped me stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop cutting myself Gaara!"

I could hear the tears start to stream down his face. Seeing as I couldn't really see him since he was facing away from me. Somehow it seemed normal for him to sit in my lap and feel fine. But I found it awkward since he didn't know how much I loved him.

"Do you hate me?"

"W-Wha-"

"If you don't hate me then why didn't you come to me Naruto?" I whispered feeling hurt that he hid this from me. But what truly hurt is that I didn't realize it. Plus no matter how many times I saw him nude…I never saw it.

"I-I don't hate you. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It was because of Sasuke." He whispered "And you would get mad."

"Get mad? I wouldn't get mad I would get Furious! You're not making sense! If you were doing it because of him then how the hell did he get you to stop and why is there an Uchiha crest on your arm!" I felt like I wanted to cry myself…but I couldn't do that now.

"Every cut I made he did himself on my other wrist…and it would be deeper than mine so that showed me how pathetic I really was and I stopped."

I can't believe this…Sasuke was abusing Naruto when Naruto didn't even know he was being abused! I am going to kill him! Naruto…you are completely incredible.

"And the crest?"

"I'm Sasuke's…"

"No you're not." I was gritting my teeth together. It wasn't a good thing but I couldn't help it.

"Yes I am. Shut up Gaara."

"Listen here. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't really love you. He uses you for sex. He uses your body to get out his own anger can't you see that."

"G-Gaa-"

"Don't say you haven't or you wouldn't of have done this to yourself. Am I right, like I always am? I've been telling you this for months. You need to drop Sasuke before this gets worse and you disappear from my life…" I had to bite the side of my cheek to stop crying. In truth that was my worst fear. Losing him. Especially if he doesn't even know I love him.

"But he says I'm his everything." Naruto said and I sighed.

"He abuses you…."

"No he doesn't." Naruto refused to believe me.

"Naru what if I gave you an ultimatum."

"Depends on what you mean…last time I agreed you said that I couldn't eat ramen for a month or clean under my bed."

"That was just 2 weeks ago." I chuckled and he shrugged.

"And now I'm starving."

"That's what you get for only eating ramen. But really…would you consider this because I'm done and it hurts. If I go one more day…I might as well go drown myself then live this pain on where you're in pain."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better. You deserve more. You should be able to live a life where you actually live and isn't just a body for manipulation."

"What?" He wiped his eyes with the heel of his fist and I smiled softly.

"My ultimatum is: You either leave Sasuke, or you leave me."

I know it's harsh. And I know its mean but I can't help it. Living a life where Naruto loves a bastard that doesn't care about him is torture. But it should be simple. He either chooses me and my friendship (since that's sadly all he thinks of me) or he chooses Sasuke and allows him to walk all over him for the rest of the time Sasuke decides to have him. He's going to get bored soon and then that would defiantly crush the blond's heart.

Naruto's blue eyes widened with sadness as he snapped his head to me with hurt filled eyes.

"Y-You know I c-can't do that!" he cried, new salty tears going down his whisker cheeks.

"You have to. It hurts my heart too much." I said honestly.

"Why would what I do make you hurt, Gaara you know that's not what I want!"

"But you know it's been hurting me."

"Not hurting you enough to abandon me…"

"I'm not abandoning you. Since you already seemed to cut me off from your life."

"But you know I tell you everything!" He tried to convince me but I just shook my head. I know that I was going to start balling soon if Naruto didn't answer and for me to run out of the room.

"Not everything…" I corrected him and he just sobbed once more, "He doesn't love you."

"How can you p-possibly know that!"

"Because I do." I confessed.

"You do what?" He said confused.

"Because _I _love _you_I have longer than he has. I wouldn't have hurt you in any way physically or mentally. But this little ultimatum isn't to make you choose lovers. This is to make you choose either your lover or your friend….since you hate me."

It was silent. I guess I just confessed to him huh? My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I tried to calm my breathing. Like I said, this would be the last fight. It might even be the last time he sits on my lap. The last time he even talks to me seeing as how he might feel awkward around me now. Even if he does choose Sasuke.

"Gaara…"

"You don't have to say it. You can stay with Sasuke." I couldn't even look at his face. The silence seemed to be the answer I needed though.

"T-That's not it…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a dumbass."

"What?"

"I know this might sound like a very bad Fanfiction but…I'm a stupid dumb idiot who didn't see Sasuke for who he is. He did use me… but he said I was worthless without him. And he was right."

"No he isn't right. You're not worthless."

"You're just saying that because you love me." He whispered. Ouch, that hurt.

"No I'm not. You know I don't lie and if you were worthless I would tell it to your face…he's wrong and he just wanted to bring you down so that you would stay with him." Why was he in complete denial? Did Sasuke really brain wash him so much that he still believes that Sasuke is good for him! Sasuke needs to get what he deserves, and he won't get that if I kill him…no I got to do something worst than that.

"I love him."

"Who do you pick?"

"…" Silence. Complete and utter silence that could kill you with one touch of a finger. Why can't he just choose? It hurts too much. Or maybe I'm asking too much of him. And I don't want to do that.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm ask-'

"You."

I blinked in confusion before the whole thought finally processed inside of my mind. Wait…what? Did he say me? Really?

"What?"

"I said you…I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know…I want you in my life more than him but without him I don't know."

I sighed a bit sadly before I hugged him tighter against my chest and rested my chin on his small shoulder. He didn't freak out actually he melted into my hold as if he felt more comfortable, "Well, I got an idea. Now you might not like it but it will give you enough time to think it over…and if you want during that time, you can also try being with me. I would show you as much love as I care for you."

"A-And what is that?"

I could only smirk before I flipped him under me so that I was straddling his lap. Not that I would do anything…yet, I just wanted to change positions as I moved so that my chest rested safely against his. He was mine…well, for two months. But still mine. And you know how I'm going to do that? Well you see…

**Normal POV**

**Time: 2:50**

**Place: Konoha Prison Court Yard**

**Poor Soul: Sasuke fucking Uchiha**

**Why: Two names, Kyubi Uzumaki and Shukaku no Sabaku**

"No...I mean…yes I mean I didn't do anything!" The raven cowered in the corner being surrounded by two teens smiling evilly (but also excited…which isn't a good thing)

"Ne, Kyu, do you think he's telling the truth?" The one sand papered haired 19 year old asked the orange haired male who tapped under his chin in thought.

"Well, Shuu, what Naru Naru had told me his boyfriend had raven colored hair in a shape of a duck butt…extremely pale skin and had a brother named Itachi. I haven't seen Itachi in a long time have you?"

"Actually I talked to 'tachi the other day…seems he had gotten bored without our pranks and so he's been traveling the world with his boyfriend, you know the blond."

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke asked stupidly causing the two males who were talking to each other to look at him.

"Yeah, we were in the same class. We were actually quiet good friends and he sort of got us into our first threesome…damn did you know Itachi is a really hott uke? I mean seriously!" Kyubi smiled at the memory of after prom but shook his head.

"But Kyu, did he ever tell you he had a brother?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, so I thought his name sounded familiar when my brother said he was dating a Sasuke." Kyubi's blue eyes snapped toward the raven.

You see…Kyubi has sort of a major brother complex and adores him very much. So the fact that Naruto would be even dating anyone had pissed him off so much that Shukaku had a very good night…._very_ good night. So when he learned from Gaara what he had suspected that Sasuke was doing things to Naruto Kyubi got so mad that he started planning and scheming from when he got out. Again a very good night for Shukaku. But since Sasuke was here…

"Itachi would forgive me right?" The orange haired male with sharp teeth asked his companion, "I mean, were still good friends but if I torture him for 2 months strait would he hate me?"

"I don't think so. Since Itachi knows how much Naruto means to you." Shukaku nodded his head at his thought while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait…Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yes, as in my brother. That you have been abusing. But that just pissed me off. What really pissed me off is that you soiled his innocence!"Kyubi stomped his foot as in a temper tantrum, "If anything that was supposed to be Gaar Gaar's job!"

"Gaara's? Yeah right." Sasuke snorted.

"So now you're making fun of my brother?" Shukaku asked his eyes not so jokingly anymore but dangerous as he glared at the raven. As hard as it may seem Shukaku also had some sort of complex for his youngest brother as well.

"Um…I didn't do anything."

"So now you're back to that." Kyubi sighed boredly then stretched lazily.

"Ne, Kyu, I'm bored." Shukaku said and yawned like he was tired. Really he should have continued sleeping in the sun, but then they heard that this new guy names Sasuke came and then they got excited.

"Me to, Should we do letter L?"  
><em><br>'What the hell is letter L?'_ Sasuke screamed to himself.

"You're probably wondering what letter L is." Kyubi spoke smiling when seeing Sasuke's eyes widen, "Letter L is one of our master plans to torture you for the two months you are here because…well were here for two months more also. So when we get out of here we would have to make plenty more plans to torture you just for our excitement."

Sasuke gulped, he didn't even know if he should ask, "Um…wh-what is Plan L?"

"Plan L:" Shukaku coughed before he pulled a sheet of paper out of his orange jump suit, "Plan L is:** L**et other in mates beat you up while we go fuck to cure our boredom." Shukaku said to calmly than what he had just said. Kyubi also nodded in a state of he was right as he didn't even look to see the ravens face.

"You see, were kind of the big dogs because, let's face it, were awesome and we don't care what other think or what goes on. So anyone will do what we say. But we will work on you every day and possibly more than once a day since we get bored easily. Were just extremely horny so were gonna go fuck. Tootles." Kyubi spook lazily as he threw his right arm around his lover and used his other arm to lift his hand up in the air.

With one snap of his index finger and thumb everyone followed there commands and cornered the raven.

With one gulp Sasuke screamed "I'M SORRY NARUTO!" Even though the blond would never hear it.

**Gaara POV**

"G-Gaara~" I kissed Naruto's neck lovingly. I liked how he now called my name how he now loved me…I know it's only been a month but he finally decided to be with me. Without Sasuke around it didn't take him long to fall for me.

And I'm happy.

Purely, incredibly happy. And so is he. Well I think he is. I know I haven't really left his side since he told me he loved me and he didn't want Sasuke anymore…

"You know what Kyubi said?"

"W-what did my brother say?" He asked actually excited to hear something about his brother. Kyu normally told me things that he wouldn't tell Naruto for obvious reasons. Like what was happening to Sasuke who was put away for two months for charges of abuse. Seeing as how Sasuke had just turned 18 it was perfect.

"He said that yesterday they were doing letter H." I sucked slightly on his neck, making him mine. Even though I do that pretty much every day now by leaving small hickeys. He normally doesn't even notice I'm making them even though he's wide awake. It's fun to see him blush when he looks in the mirror.

"And what plan is that?" He asked curious. Oh yes my blond (it sounds so good to be able to say that) knew of the antics that our brothers were doing. They had said that they were getting bored anyway so they were happy to torture the raven…like Kyubi had wanted to do by the time that he found out about Sasuke and his brother.

"Plan H is: **H**ang Sasuke up while naked, after taking all chances into getting clean suits, by ankles and right markings on his body in permanent marker." I said proud that my brother had actually planned that one for himself. Naruto started to giggle slightly and I smiled. I loved his laugh. I love everything about him. As cheesy as that sounds.

"I love your laugh."

"I love your cheesiness." He laughed.

"Of course you do, where would we be without it?"

"Right here?"

"…I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"Sorry for what." I laughed rolling over his body to lie down next to him.

"Sorry for being so dumb…Sasuke's a bastard."

"Thank you for finally realizing it!"

"I know I know…your right, and will always be right." He rolled his blue eyes and I just kissed his cheek.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I love you."

"I love how you say you love me." I honestly told him and he gave an adorable pout, "What?"

"You're not going to say you love me too?"

"You know I say that pretty much every two minutes." I grinned and he just continued to pout with those lips. And so I gently kissed him, "I love you Naruto."

"Thank you. For everything. For loving me and for freeing me from Sasuke's clutches…"

"That's the job of your knight."

"No, that's the job of my boyfriend."

Again it feels great to be able to say that. It feels great that Sasuke is getting what he deserves in prison and I'm just glad that I win…Yes, I won the jackpot by winning Naruto's heart no matter how corny that sounds it's the truth.

**END**


End file.
